Portable computing devices (such as laptop and notebook computers) are often unitary devices having a clam-shell configuration. These devices have a base portion connected to a display or monitor. The base portion often includes a keyboard, hard drive, floppy drive, central processing unit, and memory; and the display includes a viewing screen or panel. In the clam-shell configuration, the display pivotally connects to the base and moves between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the base and display lay on top of each other so the computing device has a reduced, compact size. In the open position, the display is disposed at an angle with respect to the base so the screen can be accessed or viewed.
Portable computing devices often include data storage drives (such as an optical disk drive, floppy disk drive, or the like) located in the base portion. The data storage drive may be accessed from the side or front of the base portion of the computing device. In some instances, the data storage drive is removable from the side or front portion of the base. As an example, a CD or DVD cartridge assembly can be inserted into and removed from a slot or cavity formed in the side of the base portion. Further, the base portion or cartridge assembly may include a motorized slide-out assembly for ejecting the cartridge assembly or a data storage medium (such as a CD or DVD) from the computing device.
Size, weight, performance, and cost are often important design considerations for computing devices. Improvements to these considerations can lead to more desirable and less expensive computing devices.